The Problems I Have With You
by liferocksfranny25
Summary: Derek is sick and tired of Casey. But its not for being annoying perfectionist, its for something else. What happens when Derek can't take it anymore? DASEY


**THE PROBLEMS I HAVE WITH YOU**

**A/N I do not own LWD or anything pertaining to this story. Enjoy my oneshot!**

"Derek!" yelled Casey. Derek grinned at the many times he has heard her yell his name, if only it could have been in pleasure instead of in anger… "Why the hell did you put spaghetti sauce all over my shirts?!" yelled a very pissed looking Casey. "Because, you'd look better without it," thought Derek. Derek didn't answer to this. "Fine, don't answer… Nora and George will answer for YOU, "Casey smirked. Good lord, does she not know how much that smirk kills me? It takes a lot of self control for me to not take her head and smash my lips onto her soft watermelon flavored lips!

"MOM, GEORGE! I HAVE TO TELL YOU ABOU—WHOAH! "Projected Casey from above the stairs, but overcome from the yank of hair she got from Derek. Meanwhile in Derek's room…. "What the fuck is your problem?!" asked Casey.

"You are, you're the problem I have in my life ever since you moved into this house, and you walk around acting as if the world has to be YOUR way. You started dating MY best friend as if you had my permission. You make my life hard. My life used to be just me, dating girls and having them come up to my room, but have you noticed that NOBODY comes up to my room, huh Casey? Why am I telling you this, because I love you? Yes, the Derek Venturi, aka your stepbrother loves you. "Derek said.

Casey stands there looking at him, confused in thoughts. He is pretty hot, he may be annoying, but I love him too. But wait, this is wrong! Derek is my stepbrother, we may not be related, but UGH! Wait a minute, I love Derek. I want to go out with him. **A/N Monster ****in**** Law Quote with a twist…** Now how do I answer…

"I guess that's a no… sorry If I bothered you, but you wouldn't go out with a selfish pig like me… in your words." A sad looking Derek said. "Shut up!" Casey said. Casey grabbed his shirt and kissed him. All the feelings they had erupted into flames. Her lips were soft, and his had a cinnamon taste. She asked for permission for entrance into his lips. Soon, they were kissing on Derek's bed, with Derek's hand going up her blue baby doll shirt. "Stop, take it slow." Casey interrupted. "I will. I want to take it slow. I love you Case…" Derek said. And he did.

His fingers slowly took of Casey's lace bra. She unbuckled his belt, and put his pants off. Soon, they were both only wearing undergarments. He rubbed his hands against her panties. Casey moaned in pleasure. "Derek I love you, god come in me NOW!" Casey exclaimed. Derek went lower and slowly took Casey's panties off. He licked her pussy slowly, going faster every second, putting his tongue deep inside of her. "My turn," said Casey. She went on top and ripped Derek's boxers off, revealing a erection waiting for some pleasure. She put her mouth over his erect cock, taking him within. Derek was grunting, while Casey was grinning completely, seeing how hard she affects him.

"Your turn is over. " Derek smirked. Casey put herself in doggy style waiting for entrance. Derek got up to get a condom, to use protection. He went back to Casey, and entered Casey's wet pussy. "Derek… mmmm more please!" Casey moaned. The night was full of grunts, moans and more.

"Shit, I got to go to my room unless I want to find a surprised mom, dad, or step siblings looking at us. " Casey realized. "I love you Casey. When will we tell the family?" Derek asked. "I love you too. We will tell them, when we both feel it's time to tell. We have to keep arguing, but when you say you're going out on dates, we're actually going to a hotel. When I say, I'll be studying; I'll be at a hotel with you. "Casey responded. " Thank you Lord I have such a smart girlfriend." Derek said.

THE END

**A/N. Should I make a sequel about how Nora, George and the family takes the news? ****R&R please.**


End file.
